No need for words
by victorwebsterx
Summary: I was feeling a bit mushy.So I wrote this little story.Thanks to all my reviewers


Guy's this is nothing like my other stories.I thought I would try a different angle.I hope you enjoy it.

**No need for words**

Brennen exited his room.Sanctuary was dark.The only sound flowing through Santuary was the air conditioning.There was a hint of light was coming from the kitchen.He closed his door behind him,carfully not to make a sound and slowly walked towards the kitchen.When he reached the glass door he looked in.Sitting at the table was Emma.Her hair hanging around her face.She was wearing pink pajama bottoms and a white vest top.She had her hands wrapped tight around a coffee cup.Her face was sad.There was a tear trickling down her cheek.Her eye's staring into thin air.Brennen opens the door and stands looking at Emma.Her hand now coming up and wiping away the tear that had stained her face.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or do you want something?" Emma pulled her legs up onto the bench that she was sitting on and crossed them.

"Everything okay?" Brennen's eye's searching for an answer from his friend,more then a friend,a best friend.

"Everythings fine." Emma closes her eye's and takes a deep breath. "Just tired." She re-opens her eye's and looks at Brennen. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Brennen diverts his gaze from Emma and looks at the pot of coffee on the counter "Is it fresh?"

"Is what fresh?" Emma looks up.There was her Brennen,standing there in a pair of black track bottoms.His hair all over the place.

"The coffee?"

"Yeah.Just made it." Emma lets go of her cup and places her hands into her lap.Her eyes falling,looking down at the table.

"Are you sure your okay?" Brennen couldn't help but feel worried.His best friend was sitting in the kitchen in the middle of the night drinking coffee.Emma rarely drunk coffee.Only when she was worried or upset.

When he doesn't get a response he poures himself a cup of coffee and walks over to the table.He slips his legs over the bench and places his cup on the table.Brennen couldn't help but look at her.He's never seen her like this before.So lost,so alone.

"How about them Tigers huh." Brennen took a slip of his drink.

Emma produced a little laugh.A smile forming across her face. "Yeah." She looks up to Brennen.She always saw him as an older brother,somone she could always rely on,someone who understood her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to make another pot of coffee?" Brennen was still trying to make her talk.He always felt helpless when Emma was upset.He wanted to protect her,be there for her.After all it was because of her that he had found his way into Sanctuary,a place to him now called home.Rescuing him,with the help of the others,from Genomex.

"Nothings wrong.Just couldn't sleep." Emma hated lying to Brennen.She could feel him looking at her.She lifts her head up to meet him."What about you?"

"Sleep.What's that.Ever since I met.." Brennen stops when he sees a sadness wash over Emma's eye's.He notices how her arms tense agaisnt her body.Was Claire the reason for this?

"Yeah.It must be a drag.Claire cannot be the easiest person to be with!" Emma's voice sounds harsh.Like it needed to hit something.

"Em?" Brennen reaches his hand across the table.He places it on a spot just in front of her "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Emma uncrosses her legs.Her eye's still diverted to the table." I'm going back to bed." She stands up and steps over the bench.Walking to the sink she could feel his eye's following her.She forced up some more barriers.She couldn't be dealing with his emotions aswell as her own.Placing the cup into the sink she stops.Resting her hands agaist the counter.Taking a deep breath she turns around and heads towards the door.

Brennen had been watching her since she left the table.Her body slouched.Her head hanged low.A tang of worry or was it guilt,pulled at his heart.He watched as she rested herself agaisnt the counter.Turning around he could see how sad she really looked.No,it wasn't sadness it was more than that.It was the look of loneliness."You know where I am if you want to talk.You do know that right?" A pleading in his voice.A question he hoped she understood.

"Yeah I do.Thanks." Emma carries on walking out of the kitchen.Not looking back.

Brennen takes another gulp of his coffee.The taste not even registering on his tounge.He swirls the remaing coffee in his cup.Looking into it like there was no end,a porthole to nowhere.Hoping to find place where he had time to think,to try and discover the worries and the pain that had been placed on him since he reached the kitchen.He gets up,leaving the cup on the table and walks out of the kitchen.He didn't get far when he saw Emma.Standing outside his bedroom door.Her hand tracing the lines along the pattern that etched it.

Emma felt Brennen.She could feel him near.She removed her hand from the door.Taking a step back she closed her eye's.Pain soring through her like she had been shot,not by a bullet but by something else.Something that caused worse pain.She turns and heads towards her door.

Brennen now understood.The way she was looking,the way her eye's couldn't,wouldn't meet his,how she couldn't stand him being near him.He listens to what his heart is saying.Moving along the corridoor he catches up to Emma.He places a hand on her shoulder.He feels her flinch.He feels sorrow flowing through himself.He had caused this pain,caused her to flinch.His friend,his best friend.Or maybe it was more than friendship he was feeling.

Emma felt the warmth of his touch.She flinched away.She couldn't take the emotion coming from that one single touch,that warmth was too much.

Brennen returns his hand to her shoulder,making sure that he wouldn't let go.Pulling gently he turns her to face him.He places a finger under her chin,lifting her head,making her eye's meet his.The lonelyness was still there in her eye's.Except joining it now were tears.The tears made his heart shudder.

"Em.I think we need to talk." A softness in his voice,a calm and understanding tone.

Emma looks into his eye's..The browness absorbing her "There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is." Brennen palces a hand on her cheek.He raises a thumb,brushing away one of the tears.The wetness stinging him.

"Brennen,please." Emma's face pleading.Letting more tears flow,across the softness of her skin.

"Shh." He places his other hand onto the other cheek.Her head tilts as if resting on a pillow.A comfort pillow.One she had wanted for so long.His head copys' her motions.His head tilting,staying in contact with the blueness of her eye's.He takes a step forward.Making his body reach hers.A shiver running down his spine.His heart adding beats.

Emma tears start to fall harder "Brennen.don't.I can't...I can't." Emma felt a stream of heat run through her body like the feeling of the first day of summer sun.

Without words Brennen showed her how he felt with his eye's,how much it was killing him to see her like this.How he wanted to ease the pain.Take back what he had given to her.Lowering his head,he places his lips onto hers.Gently brushing over hers like a feather falling gracefully through the wind.

Emma could feel him radiating all these emotions.His lips brushing agaisn't hers.The calmness,like the sea brushing up the side of a mountain,washing away the pain,the hurt and the unknowing.

Together the two of them stand in the corridoor.Sharing what they had to give.What they had deserved to share.

Brennen pulls back from etching across his face." Em?"

Emma opens her eye's.Infront of her stood the one thing that made her life worth living.The one sole in the world that she wanted to share."What about..." Emma turns her head away.She cant't bring herself to even say the name that made all this,this,heartache,pain and emotions come to life.

Brennen moves his face to meet with hers.He repeats the kisses that he had let free earlier "There is no.." he notices her eye's,flowing with worry,concern,helplessness, "There is just you and me."

Emma looks into his eye's,wondering if it's true.If he could really be here for her.She brushes her bottom lip agaisnt his.Waiting for that respone.To tell her that all the worries that she had been thinking,feeling were no more.

Brennen takes his hands from her face and slowly,with gentleness,moves them down her arms.Looking for the one place that meant so much to him.He places his hand flat aginst her chest,picking up on the fastness of her heartbeat."You and me.It was alway's supposed to be you and me.Our souls,coming together,our hearts connecting as one." Slowly leaning his face into her's " I love you."

A tingle shots through Emma.Sending her senses on a wild race throughout her body."I love you." Again their lips met.The softness turning golden.The heat spreading between two lovers.Brennen places a hand on the back of her neck.He wanted her to be closer,to be with him.To show not only him but also her that this was true.Real.

Their lips stay together,like a puzzle connecting it's pieces together.Their emotions flowing,even glowing.Showing each others heart that this was right.That they were meant for each other.Brennen's and Emma's bodies intwine,blending toghether.Making the scene of one.A whole.A love so deep that only the two,who control this,only knew.

There lips leave each other.Eye's meeting.There was no need for words.Brennen reaches down and takes Emma's hand in his.Making sure that all of his fingers can feel the the softness of Emma's hand.Emma continues looking into the brown loving eye's that she had yearned for,wished for and was now her's.

Together they moved slowly.Making sure that the other didn't let go.Keeping their moment.Keeping what had waited so long to be found.They moved like spirits,floating,caught up in the moment of true love.They entered Emma's room.Hoping that this time,this moment in time they would never forget what was right.

No need for words.

Weep.I kinda had a dream like this involving someone who I love,but has eye's for someone else.Please review.Go on make my day.


End file.
